The advent of digital imaging technology has altered the behaviour of the film industry, in the sense that more and more movies are produced digitally. Digital cinematography, the process of capturing video content as digital content items, has become increasingly prevalent for film production.
In addition to simplifying the transition of source materials between production and post-production, digital cinematography has improved the work flow of production. For example, digital cinematography has enabled on-set monitoring, which means directors, clients, and others on set are able to watch the live videos of every shot during film production via a communications network, such an on-set Wi-Fi network. The use of on-set monitoring devices connected to the network has opened possibilities for real-time collaboration between people involved in the video production process.
While live review can provide useful information to the director, it is often desired that this information is annotated for further usage, and annotations are passed on to others on set.
Annotation exchange between devices is a useful collaboration tool during a video production process. However, annotation notifications can be disruptive to the recipient of annotations if a received annotation is irrelevant to the task the recipient is currently performing.
A known approach to limit annotation notifications is to manually apply a set of filters in a settings menu on the user interface. For example, the Director of Photography (DOP) can opt-in to receive only annotation destined for the “DOP” role. A disadvantage of this approach is that annotations have to be explicitly marked for DOP.
Another known approach is that the user can choose to receive only certain types of annotations (e.g. text, audio, graphics). The user may also choose to disable notification alerts for received annotations, or to only receive annotations that are of high priority.
Each of the above approaches have a significant disadvantage in that some annotations, which are potentially relevant to the recipient, can be filtered out because of the manually defined user preferences.
Thus, it is desirable to provide arrangements to improve upon one or more shortcomings of known approaches.